


[Podfic of] Like So Many Pieces on a Chessboard, by ScratchyWilson

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: (which has been jossed since the rest of the music videos have been released), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Con Artists, Courtney Love is HBIC, Cover Art, Deal with a Devil, Gap Filler, Gen, Jossed, Pete and Patrick are best friends forever and ever and ever, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Like So Many Pieces on a Chessboard by ScratchyWilson</p>
<p>Summary: "The Young Bloods are preparing for an uprising and Courtney Love can't just sit idly by."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Like So Many Pieces on a Chessboard, by ScratchyWilson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like So Many Pieces on a Chessboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094377) by [ScratchyWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/pseuds/ScratchyWilson). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/Chessboard1B_zps4a0c73d8.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Like%20So%20Many%20Pieces%20on%20a%20Chessboard.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [ScratchyWilson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/profile) for a lovely blanket transformative works statement! She is the Patrick to my Pete and the only author I've ever felt 100% confident approaching with a podfic. <333 Her take on the idea of Courtney's role in the underground world of the YBC is, imho, even better than the way the canon unraveled. She wrote this piece for Yultide 2013, and really took her prompter's parameters and ran with them to create something gritty and amazing and intriguing. If you love Pete&Patrick and their pete&patrickness, complementing each other, and the idea of FOB against the world, you will definitely dig the dynamics she wrote here. 

The song used within this podfic is [Fall Out Boy's](http://falloutboy.com/) ["Young Volcanoes"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Young_Volcanoes) which was their 4th single off their 2013 album [Save Rock And Roll](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Save_Rock_and_Roll). 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. This was the first podfic that I ever recorded two completely separate takes of the entire story. I ended up feeling like my Courtney voice was stronger in one than the other, so I spliced together a final product and worked my best to keep the sound levels happy between the clips. I'd love to hear how well/poorly that worked out. Similarly I must have made at least 12 different cover arts. (Making a podfic for your platonic life partner somehow makes you dissatisfied with literally everything you create.) If you're interested in seeing more, [here is a zip file of my final 3 images](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Chessboard%20cover%20arts.zip). A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! 


End file.
